


Sexiled Assholes Together

by Tinybooks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellamy is an asshole but so is clarke, Bellarke, F/M, Sharing a Bed, bellarke AU, bellarke college au, oh no we both have no where else to go lets cuddle, ping pong is a great way to flirt according to bellamy, sexiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybooks/pseuds/Tinybooks
Summary: Clarke's roommate, Raven and her boyfriend keep going at it in their room, leaving Clarke nowhere else to go but the commons. Unfortunately Bellamy and Miller like to hang out there and Clarke just wants to watch parks and rec alone.





	Sexiled Assholes Together

Clarke was tried. She was tired mentally and physically, and she was so damn tired of being sexiled by her roommate, Raven. Don’t get her wrong she loved Raven, she was one of her best friends and they were a great team but Raven was dating Clarke's other best friend, Wells. Ever since they got together they had been going at it like rabbits and Clarke just wanted her room back. So there she was again.

“Raven! No not again!” Clarke screamed as she fought against the surprisingly strong brunette, trying to push her out. “This is the third time this week! You can’t!”

“Oh yes I can. You can sexile me when you can get laid but until then,” Raven gave a final shove and Clarke stumbled out the door with only her and Minty her laptop. “I get the room. Bye” The door slammed shut then reopened quickly as a blanket and pillow were thrown out then closed again. A defeated Clarke hung her head, picked up her shit and slowly shuffled to the 5th floors common area, her new home for the night.

She got comfy on a stiff futon against the wall and tried her best to make a little nest to lay down in while she watched Netflix. The only problem was this it was a common area meaning that people were almost always in it. Some making popcorn in the mini kitchen or playing the games, more specifically the ping pong table. It was the bane of her exists. Clarke tried to ignore everyone but headphones only go so far. 

Clarke was watching as Leslie Knope and Ben Wyatt were finally about to kiss, when a ping pong ball hit her in the forehead. She quickly hit pause and closed her eyes, took a deep breath then opened them. Staring back at her smirking was a greek god. Bellamy Blake, He seemed to be in here every time she was too, it was like he was pysch. She meet him two weeks ago when she was trying to make mac’n’cheese for dinner and shot a ball into the pot. Bellamy Blake was as hot as he was annoying as fucking hell.

“Can you throw the ball back? We’re kind of in the middle of a game” he asked. Her eyes flicked from him to his friend Miller, who was standing on the other side of the table looking bored. “Hellooo did you hear me princess?”

Clarke glared daggers at him. She ever slowly picked up the ball from her chest where it had rested. The blonde looked him square in the eyes and threw it behind her to the opposite side of the room. She was petty like that. “There ‘I threw the ball back’ like you so kindly asked.” She snarked.

He just smiled to himself and walked over to the ball. Her eyes flowed him on their own accord. Bellamy snatched up the ball then walked over to her and crouched down next to her, he leaned in real close. “You know something, Clarke?” 

She tried to stay as still as she could with him so close. He was breathing in her personal space and she was feeling light-headed. “What, Blake?” 

He said, “You’re cute when you're being a smartass.” He winked then swaggered back over to his game. Throughout their game, Bellamy kept glancing back over at her smirking. He made her so frustrated, she wanted to smack his pretty face. 

Around midnight they were the only people left there, 30 mins later the pair finished up. They grabbed their bags and went to leave but not before Bellamy passed her with a “Goodnight Princess.”  
\------

A whole week had passed before Raven and Wells kicked her out again but this time she was less prepared, they woke her up from a nap and in her sleep haze she didn’t grab anything. By the time she was awake enough all she had was herself...in an oversized t-shirt and no pants, great just great. 

When she walked into the commons no one was in there except her and the devil himself. Bellamy did a double take when he saw it was her, he was ironically making mac’n’cheese because the universe hates her. He grinned at her. “Wipe that smile off your face, Blake, before I do it for you.” She huffed out as she plopped down on the futon. 

“Don’t lie to yourself, princess you know you like my face too much to damage it.”

She leaned over the edge of the futon towards him as she spoke. “Please, don’t flatter yourself I have better taste than that.” She really didn’t, he was right.

He chuckled at her and ran a hand through his perfect curls making them even messier than before, he turned to stir the noodles. Clarke took that time to check him out. He was wearing a navy t-shirt that fit all too well and jeans that made his ass look great. Her eyes roamed over his arms, God his arms. He was even wearing glasses, it was like he was trying to kill her. She really needs to get laid.

“Clarke? Earth to princess?” Clarke’s eyes shot up to his from his ass, she realized he had been talking to her. 

“What?” 

“I asked, why are you always in the common area at night don’t you have a room?” He stopped stirring to look at her puzzled.

She brushed a loose hair behind her ear and sighed dramatically.”My roommate, Raven, just got a boyfriend and they’ve been fucking like rabbits in heat. So I sleep in here whenever they go at it, which is like every night.” Clarke shifted her body to get more comfortable. 

Bellamy didn’t answer her she followed his eyes, they were glued to her legs and she realized why, her shirt had ridden up and you could see the edge of her lacy underwear, she blushed deeply. “Bellamy-” she snapped her fingers, trying to get his attention”-stop looking at my underwear.”

The tips of his ears darkened with a blush. “I-that’s not-I wasn’t!” He stammered out. Clarke liked watching him squirm and didn’t pull down her shirt just to torture him some more. “Y-you sleep in here all night.?” His voice was an octave higher. Smooth transition Bellamy. 

Clarke chose to let it slide.”Yeah it’s either this or the hallway floor.” she said.

Bellamy finished his mac and put it into two bowls, he walked over to her and offered one to her. When she didn’t take it, he sighed and pull in her lap then sat down on the other side of the couch. “Clarke, you can’t sleep in here. Something could happen to you.”

She smiled softly at him for mothering her.”Bellamy, it’s not a big deal." She said as she took a bite of the noodles. God, why were they so good, shit. She took another big bite of the rich meal.

“Sleep in my room.” He blurted out. He looked as surprised as she did at what he said.

“What?” She said as best as she could with a mouth full of noodles, she quickly swallowed them.

“Come and sleep in my room. Miller is on a date with his boyfriend, Monty. You can sleep in his bed, he won’t mind. It’s safer than out here.” Clarke just stared at him, mouth half open. “You don’t have to say yes but I would feel better if you-” 

“Okay,” she said calmly even though she was having a panic on the inside. Clarke new logically sleeping in some guy's room wasn’t smart but Clarke knew she could trust him. Bellamy was a good man and she really missed sleeping in a bed. They quietly finished their bowls. 

\------

Bellamy lead her to dorm 245, Clarke sifted on her feet nervously as she waited for him to unlock the door. The door swung open, “Welcome to my humble-” he flipped the light on and a scream rang out. Bellamy and Clarke stood frozen and looked on to Miller and Monty…

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Miller screeched and threw a pillow at them. Bellamy caught it as they stumbled out of the room.

They stood in shock till Bellamy broke the silence, “My eyes...are broken.” Clarke burst out laughing and then he joined in. Together they giggled their way back to the commons. 

“Oh God their faces when you turned on the lights, pure gold.” Clarke said as they sat down on the futon. He chuckled to himself and the two sat there without talking but then Clarke realized something. “Bellamy?” She asked he hummed back in response. “You do realize we’re both sexiled now, right?”

Bellamy groaned and dramatically slipped from the futon to the ground and laid there in despair. “I blame you for this.”

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re cursed and because I tried to come to your aid like a handsome knight in shining armor and I add up without a bed and only a pillow to sleep on.” He whined hugging the pillow like it was a lifeline.

Clarke rolled her eyes so hard she could have seen her brain. “Oh please, drama queen.” She nudged him further away and pulled out the futon to the bed. She laid down and got as comfy as she could with only a thin blanket that was there. Bellamy watched her from the ground as she got settled. She notices he wasn’t moving. “Bellamy, what are you doing? Get up here, you nerd.”

He chuckled softly as he got up and plopped down on the shitty bed. They laid there with a good foot between them, staring at the ceiling awkwardly. “Bellamy…” 

He turned his body to her. “Yes?” he asked kind of hopefully.

“The lights are still on.” She pointed to the switch.

“Oh. Right.” He quickly went and shut it off and then came back. 

They laid in the dark with only the sound of the AC going to keep them company. Clarke had never really realized how much she enjoyed Bellamy being around. She just got so frustrated with him he challenged her at every corner and was just as fucking stubborn as she was. She would be lying if she said she didn’t kind of want to be friends with him, he was an asshole but so were all her friends. Clarke also wanted to climb him with a tree but she should probably work on the friendship for now. 

She shivered under the thin blanket and curled into a ball, she always forgot how freezing it got. She felt Bellamy’s eyes on her as she tried to get as warm as she could. Finally, he huffed. “Clarke, just come here.” She turned to see him with his arm out for her to cuddled on him.

“Bellamy, you really don’t have to-” Bellamy lost his patience and pulled her into him. Instantly the blonde felt warmer, his body was like a furnace, Christ. She sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest, she looked up at him, “Thank you for trying to help, Bellamy.”

“Don’t worry about it, Clarke. I may be an asshole but-” 

“No, you’re not. You’re a good man, Bell.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek then buried deeper into him. The two drifted off to sleep.

\-----

Clarke felt cozy when she began to wake up, she shifted a little and felt something tighten around her waist, unwilling to let go. Her eyes shot open, shit. Bellamy, sexiled, cuddling. It was all coming back to her. She stilled to see if he was awake yet but his breathing was deep and steadily. Relieved she settled back into him, she couldn’t remember the last time she had slept that well or felt that safe in someone's arms. Bellamy kept surprising her and she hoped he wouldn’t stop. 

Than she felt him chuckle into her neck. “Princess, for the love of God stop thinking so hard, relax.” Bell dragged her closer to him nestling his face into the crook of her neck, she felt his hot breath on her which made her shiver, a totally natural bodily reaction! “And stop freaking out.”

She turned over to face him. Bellamy in the morning was unworldly. His chocolate curls were in every direction and his voice rough from sleep. Now that she was up close, Clarke could see every freckle on his face, she never wanted to draw something so bad. Only a few inches separated the two, a few too many. 

He was looking at her all soft and said, “Morning, Princess.” and tucked a curl behind her ear. 

Screw it, she thought and closed the space between them and kissed him. She pulled away quickly when she realized what she had done. Bellamy blinked slowly at her before grabbing her by the back of her neck into another kiss. She can feel his smile against her lips but that doesn’t stop them from having a full-on makeout session. Clarke moved to his lap and deepened the kiss more, Bellamy slid his tongue against hers, and She retaliated with grinding down on his lap, making him curse. “Fuck, Clarke.” 

She laughed and pulled back, both of them breathing heavy and leaning on their foreheads. “So…”

Bellamy grinned. “I’ve wanted to do that since the first time we meet and you threw the ping pong ball out the fucking window.” He kissed her again shortly. “Such a fucking asshole.”

She playfully smacked his chest. ‘Takes one to know one, asshole.”

\------

“CLARKE DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!” Raven Reyes screamed as her roommate kicked her out of their shared dorm. 

Clarke stuck her head out the door and said, “Pay-fucking-back, Raven.” and slammed the door shut. She turned to her shirtless boyfriend, Bellamy and smirked. “Revenge is sweet.” She walked over to him.  
“You know, Clarke, people say revenge sex is the best kind.” He grinned like a Cheshire cat, pulling her flush against his body.

“Shut up, and take off your pants.” She demanded.

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write but it's here! My first Bellarke fic! Please let me know what you think about it.


End file.
